


[Podfic] Drowning

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hen night, Infidelity, Morkins, POV Janine, Pining, Podfic, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3745948">text</a>: Janine tried to keep her hands to herself, she really did, but when Mary bit her lip–uncertainty in the gesture–Janine looked up, begged silently for forgiveness and then pulled Mary to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745948) by [CatieBrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieBrie/pseuds/CatieBrie). 



### Streaming Audio

Drowning

### Download

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u938bonjbpyu9ou/Drowning_Catie_Brie_finnagain.mp3) |  00:14:18 |  13 MB  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh Morkins with angst! This was commissioned by emmagrant01, and I am so glad she did. I love the hints of who they are and how they feel beneath the playfulness, their desperate fumbling, and the sweet affection in this, their one night together.
> 
> M4B will come out when I've got enough pieces for a Morkins Anthology.
> 
> The [cover art](http://catie-brie.tumblr.com/post/110904922320/this-is-a-prompt-fill-for-femslashrevolutions) is by Catie Brie.


End file.
